De Desastre em Desastre
by Saori2
Summary: Serena decide se suicidar, mas será que ela consegue?


Olá gente é a Saori de novo. Este é meu primeiro fic de Sailor Moon.

Sempre lembrando que sou péssima em comédia acontece que essa idéia apareceu do nada e me pareceu legal desenvolve-la.

É primeira fase de Sailor Moon. Espero que gostem. Boa Leitura ^^

De Desastre Em Desastre

Darien ama Serena que ama Andrew que por sua vez só a olha como irmã.

Serena cansada de sofrer por alguém quem nem notava sua existência resolveu se suicidar. Por isso naquele fim de tarde a loirinha foi passear em um parque pouco movimentado.

Serena esperou as três únicas pessoas que estavam no parque irem embora então subiu na ponte, ela olhou para baixo e observou aquele lago fundo só aguardando seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e pulou.

Sentiu algo a segurando, abriu os olhos e avistou Darien segurando seu pulso e a erguendo.

_O que pensa que está fazendo? _ Serena perguntou à Darien.

_Salvando sua vida. Por que ia se matar?

_Não é da sua conta. 

A menina desvencilhou-se de Darien e foi embora pisando fundo. Darien suspirou e foi embora pelo mesmo caminho de sua amada.

Serena estava andando de volta para casa "Droga porque o Darien tinha que se entrometer?" quando foi abordada por um homem, mais forte, mais alto, mais velho, mais feio que ela, ou seja, ela estava em desvantagem. 

_Aí a mocinha não tem dinheiro?

_ Não. Mas se você esperar eu vou buscar ali na polícia. Pode ser? 

_Menina atrevida vai me pagar.

O brutamonte sacou um canivete e partiu para cima de Serena.

Algo ou melhor Alguém empurrou o grande homem que caiu de cara no chão.

_Você está bem Serena?

_ Poxa Darien ele ia me matar.

_E eu salvei sua vida. _ Darien sorriu vitorioso.

_Idiota.

_ Não entendi.

_Era o que EU queria. Já me atrapalhou uma vez, essa já é a segunda. Se quiser bancar o herói vai fazer isso com outras pessoas NÃO comigo. Entendeu?

_Mas... mas...mas....

_Até mais ver Darien.

A menina já estava a cinco passos de Darien quando parou e voltou.

_Ia me esquecendo. _ e deu um belo tapa na face do rapaz _ Não me ajude mais.

_Menina ingrata _ resmungou porém Serena já estava longe

_Por favor o senhor pode me ajudar? _ Darien olhou para o lado e viu o ladrão tentando se levantar inutilmente. Darien foi embora ignorando o pedido do homem.

_Ninguém mais ajuda hoje em dia. _ resmungou ainda caído no chão. 

Serena continuava seu caminho quando de repente, não mais que de repente apareceu um carro desgovernado vindo em sua direção, ao invés de tentar correr e salvar-se permaneceu onde estava. 

O carro estava a menos de um metro da garota, quando sentiu-se puxada para cima do muro. Era Darien "Mais que cara chato" pensou Serena.

_Não lembra do meu aviso?

_Claro que sim. Só que se você pensa que euzinho iria deixar você ser esmagada por um carro está redondamente enganada.

O carro parou a centímetros do muro.

_Viu o que você fez? Eu ia morrer desta vez.

_Por isso te salvei.

_Depois fala que se lembra do meu aviso. _ resmungou super mal humorada..

Serena pulou com destreza de cima do muro.

_É melhor parar de me seguir. 

Darien não disse nada apenas juntou-se a Serena.

_Adeus. _ a menina respondeu irritada por não obter resposta.

Darien olhou Serena partir mais uma vez e também se foi ignorando o atônito homem dentro do carro. 

Serena estava apenas a um quarteirão do incidente e passava vagarosamente por um alto prédio. 

_Está terminado comigo por telefone? _ gritava um jovem.

_Estou ._ a voz ao outro lado da linha transmitiu tranquilidade. 

_Por que não vem aqui e termina tudo olhando nos meus olhos?

_Querido não faça drama. Adeus... e até algum dia.

O telefone do outro lado foi desligado deixando um homem enraivecido naquele prédio.

Ele olhou para a janela e viu um grande vaso de flor, dominado pela raiva jogou com certa dificuldade, por causa do peso, o vaso pela janela e foi ver TV.

_SERENA!!!!!

A garota olhou para trás para ver quem a chamava. Tarde demais. Alguém a empurrara.

Darien ao empurrar Serena foi atingido pelo enorme vaso. Por milagre ele não ficou inconsciente nem nada grave aconteceu. Ainda.

_Idiota. _ Serena chutou Darien, ainda atordoado pela pancada.

_O que eu fiz desta vez?

_Me salvou.

_Deveria me agradecer.

_Já que insiste tanto. 

Serena pisou em seu pé, deu um chute no estômago, um murro no braço e para finalizar pegou um caco do chão e jogou na cabeça de Darien.

_Vê se dessa vez aprende e não me salva mais.

_Você nem iria morrer. _ Darien respondeu com dificuldade por causa do forte chute em seu estômago.

_Quem sabe. Você só está vivo porque a Saori quer. 

Serena foi embora. 

Alguém abriu a janela num andar muito alto.

_Cê tá mais ferrado que eu. Minha ex- namorada ficou com quase todos meus CDs e ainda por cima com as primeiras edições de alguns mangás muito raros que valem muito.

Darien não respondeu. O homem jogou um pouco de terra que havia em sua janela, provavelmente caída do vaso que estava ali alguns minutos atrás.

_Estou quase em casa. 

A loirinha começou a procurar a chaves em seu bolso quando de repente apareceu uma Van de cor preta e um homem vestido todo de preto segurando uma semi-automática. Apontou a arma para Serena e decretou:

_Você vem conosco agora.

_Ok.

_Como assim Ok? Não vai pedir ajudar, tentar fugir, fazer uma ceninha básica?

_Não adianta. Vamos logo.

"Não se fazem mais reféns como antigamente" _pensou o homem 

Serena entrou na Van esperando morrer e assim esquecer Andrew por toda a eternidade.

Darien viu tudo e quando a Van passou perto dele, ele pulou em cima dela.

_O que este cara tá fazendo no vidro? _ perguntou um deles.

_Que cara? 

Quando todos os outros integrantes da Van olharam, Darien já estava no teto da Van segurando-se para não cair e tentando chegar na cabine do motorista.

"Só espero que não seja o Darien" _ Serena repetia em sua mente numa seqüência interrupta.

Do nada a Van parou.

"É o Darien" concluiu triste por ele atrapalhar seu destino.

Todos os cinco homens que estavam perto de Serena desceram da Van, tanto o motorista quanto o homem ao lado dele estava desacordados.

_Loirinha desce agora do carro. _ ordenou o mesmo homem que a abordara em frente a sua casa.

Serena desceu olhando para os lados tentando ver alguém naquela rua deserta. Ela não era a única os outros faziam o mesmo. 

De lugar nenhum apareceu um homem que derrubou todos os cinco que estavam com Serena. 

"Pelo menos Darien luta bem" pensou olhando todos caídos ao seu redor.

_Vamos antes que eles acordem. _ Darien estendeu a mão.

_Vamos. _ ela aceitou.

Num rápido movimento Darien pegou Serena no colo.

_O que pensa que está fazendo? _ gritou no ouvido do rapaz

_Até agora você só se meteu em confusão, por isso agora eu te levo. 

Serena não contestou só ficou emburrada.

Fizeram mais da metade do percurso em silêncio, quando estavam na rua da casa de Serena esta começou a falar:

_Obrigado.

_Por quê?

_Oras, você me salvou a noite toda.

_Eu tinha que fazer isso.

_Por que? Eu te tratei mal todas as vezes que se arriscou para me salvar.

_Porque apesar de tudo não gostaria que você morresse.

Após a resposta de Darien os dois ficaram se encarando. Darien continuara andando mesmo com o diálogo que tivera com Serena.

Os lábios estavam quase se tocando quando Darien escorregou numa casaca de banana bem em frente a casa de Serena. A menina caiu no chão e constatou que havia quebrado a perna.

_Viu o que você fez idiota? _ perguntou ainda no chão.

_É que eu estava distraído, desculpe. 

_E agora a minha perna como fica? _ perguntou irritada.

_Você engessa.

_Anda me ajuda a levantar._ ordenou

Darien colocou a garota em pé.

_Obrigada. 

Serena pegou a chave e abriu o portão.

_Serena!

_O que é Darien?

_Tem dinheiro para o taxi?

_Como?

_Veja bem, eu estou totalmente suado, com hematomas pelo corpo por causa de seus tapas e ainda levei um vaso na cabeça. É muita maldade sua me mandar pra casa a pé e cansado como estou. Você não é nenhuma pena.

Serena irritou-se tanto por ser xingada de gorda que seria capaz de explodir.

_Você quer dinheiro Darien?

_Emprestado.

_Entra aqui em casa.

Quando Darien colocou os pés na propriedade levou um soco tão forte que caiu no meio da rua. Serena fechou o portão antes que ele voltasse.

"Droga" pensou levantando-se com dificuldade. "No final das contas não ganhei nem um beijo"

Novamente o portão foi aberto.

_Não volte mais aqui. _ gritou Serena do portão de sua casa.

A menina estava andando toda pomposa quando torceu o pé e caiu de cara no chão.

"É praga do Darien"

FIM.

E ai gente o que acharam? Gostaram, odiaram, perdeu seu tempo. Qualquer coisa mandem e-mails para saori_deusatena@zipmail.com.br . Não deixem de comentar. Tchauzinho...


End file.
